Keep Your Mouth Shut and Your Mind Closed!
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: Harry Potter and Severus Snape meet face to face for the first time since Dumbledore's death. DISCLAIMER: All of these incredible characters belong to the one and only JK ROWLING! ONESHOT


From the Author:

This was written in a moment of frustration sometime after I had read the 6th book. I had wanted to see Harry trained by Dumbledore or something, but we didn't get any of that at all. So I wrote this to make myself feel better lol

* * *

Harry returned to the Dursleys with Ron and Hermione at his side. The Dursleys weren't happy about it, but were powerless to stop them. They spent only a day there anyway. Just enough to ensure the magic protection continued until Harry turned 17. The next day they went to Godric's Hollow to poke around. Harry gazed on his birthplace for the first time in 16 years. There wasn't much left. There was a little rubble and foliage growing all over it. It was a small muggle community. But the reason it was called Godric's Hollow was because Godric Gryffindor himself was said to have lived here. Harry cast his eyes around the place one more time and they turned to leave. A twig snapped the still air. Harry whirled around and instantly sent a hex flying in the direction of the sound. His spell was blocked and his wand flew out of his hand. "A little jumpy Potter?" chuckled a voice.

"Moody!" exclaimed Harry.

"You're to come with me Potter, I have to tell you the last orders Dumbledore gave me before he died."

Harry looked at Moody in surprise. "Come on," said Moody, taking Harry's arm. "You can do side-along apparation with me."

Harry obliged and took hold of Moody's arm. The feeling of being sucked through a plunger was getting to be a familiar feeling to Harry. Moody and Harry appeared outside a small, tidy house in London. "You won't be going back to Hogwarts, Potter, you'll be staying with me for awhile. Dumbledore's last orders were to train you so you will be more prepared when you go up against You-Know-Who again."

The rest of the summer went by very fast for Harry under Moody's strict training regiment. To Harry's displeasure most of these lessons focused on non-verbal spells, Occlumency, and Legilimency. But he was actually starting to get good at it, since Moody was pounding it into his head regularly. "You will never beat, any of 'em without keeping your mouth shut and your mind closed." Moody said, as he took aim at Harry again with his wand.

Ron and Hermione had been sent to Hogwarts because they were told they needed to protect the people there. Professor Mcgonagall and Lupin were combining efforts to try to lead the Order of the Phoenix and more people were dying everyday now.

* * *

A shadow darted around a corner and through a dark doorway. Severus Snape caught the person's wrist as they darted through the door and discovered it was Narcissa. She thanked him again for helping Draco and then asked, "Do you know the location of Harry Potter? The Dark Lord hopes to capture him." 

"Potter has not been seen for many months now, and no one, not even people in the Order, seem to know where he's gone. Perhaps he turned coward and ran?" drawled Snape.

"Then the Dark Lord will just have to drag him out!" Narcissa said viciously and left.

But Snape knew better, he had been sent a message from Moody telling Snape that Potter was with him. Moody had been told certain aspects of the plan. He knew about the set-up of Dumbledore's death before it happened. After the death, Moody was supposed to get Potter out of view for awhile. Snape turned his thoughts away from Dumbledore before they became too painful.

* * *

Harry had not been allowed to send messages to anyone, not even Ron and Hermione. But he was starting to get annoyed, not because of the 'no messages' policy, but because he really needed to start finding those horcruxes. Then a few days later Moody walked in and stated, "Get your cloak, I've found a horcrux."

* * *

Snape was having problems. A pack of Voldemort's roaming werewolves had chosen to attack and they did not distinguish whose side someone was on. Snape blasted one of them back, but the rest of them surrounded him. There were too many and he had no where to go. Snape shot his Patronus into the air and watched the graceful viper curl away into the mist. He hoped someone would answer and quickly. A werewolf lunged at him. With not enough time for Snape to react, he threw up his arm. But the werewolf was blasted back and a huge silver stag erupted from seemingly no where and circled around Snape. He recognized this patronus immediately. Moody and Potter jumped in and started spells flying in every direction. Snape didn't miss a beat and started fighting too. Soon the werewolves were completely gone, running in every direction in disarray. "What took you so long? I was about to be mauled." Snape accused Moody with a glare. 

"I really wanted to just let the werewolves eat you, but Moody talked me into helping." Harry said offhandedly.

Moody chuckled. Snape turned to look at Harry, his eyes boring into Harry's. Harry looked back defiantly and grinned when he saw Snape's frustrated look. Snape couldn't see into Harry's mind. He had managed to close his mind. "I think a fight between us would go quite differently from the last time." Harry challenged.

Moody rapped him on the head. "Don't get cocky."

"Well, I suppose you're not completely useless now." said Snape maliciously. Harry glared at him.Harry may be on a cease-fire with Snape right now, but Harry would never forgive him for what he had done. The second he got the chance he would avenge Dumbledore's death.

"I'll kill you the moment after I kill Voldemort." Harry said coldly.

Snape looked at him. "I know."


End file.
